


First Date

by AgreedEquation



Series: Snapshots of a Love Affair [2]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/pseuds/AgreedEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent and Dale have their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to [Hypothetically Speaking](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3837721).

Their first date hadn’t gone quite as smoothly as they had hoped it would have gone. It started out all right, at a cozy little restaurant that Dale had accidentally found on one of his walks a while ago. He had even befriended the owner, who had promised them a quiet table at the back, where they would be out of sight of possible fans. The food was lovely, but after a little while Trent started to feel rather queasy. “Should’ve gone for something less spicy,” he said, rubbing his stomach. “Sorry."

“It’s all right. Let’s go back to the hotel. You should get some rest. You’ll be good as new tomorrow morning.” Dale hadn’t finished his meal yet, but Trent had started looking alarmingly pale. “And if you don’t, I’m sure we can find another fast bowler to take your place in the game tomorrow,” he added with a cheeky smile.

“Yeah. Maybe that South African guy,” Trent replied, looking at his date. “Heard he’s quite good.”

-

They didn’t make it back to the hotel very easily. Their cab driver had to pull over by the side of he road when Trent started feeling too sick. He ended up emptying the contents of his stomach on the curb. “Fuck, this is nasty,” he muttered, feeling utterly miserable.

Dale rubbed Trent’s lower back, hoping it would give him at least a little bit of comfort. “Just let it all come out. It’s gross, but it’ll make you feel better.”

“Would you mind walking the rest of the way?” Trent asked, leaning out of the car. “It’s too stuffy in here. It’s making me dizzy.”

“If you think you’re up for it,” Dale replied, already reaching for his wallet, to pay the cab driver.

“It’s not that far and the fresh air will do me good,” Trent stated and got out of the car, careful not to step into his own vomit. He took a deep breath, hoping it would help getting rid of the dizziness. It didn’t do the trick and he had to lean against the car to steady himself.

Dale paid the cab driver and got out of the car as well. “Are you sure you’re up to this?” he asked, hurrying over to Trent. He slipped his arm around the other man’s waist to make sure he didn’t fall over as they started walking. “No offence, but you look terrible.”

“Wow, you’re not one for compliments on a first date, are you?” Trent managed to joke, despite feeling as awful as he did. “I’ll be fine,” he quickly added, not wanting Dale to worry too much.

They made it back to the hotel with a minimum amount of of problems. Trent threw up in the bushes at the entrance of the hotel, glad that it was starting to get dark, making it harder for people to see him in this state.

By the time they had made it to his room, Trent’s legs felt like jelly, his stomach hurt and he was having troubles keeping his balance.

“Let me help you get into your bed.” Dale led his teammate through the room. “Lie down,” he ordered, gently pushing him down onto the large bed. “You feel quite warm,” he said, resting the back of his hand against Trent’s forehead. He then walked into the bathroom and fetched a cold, wet washing cloth. “Here, that’ll help a bit.”

“Sorry for all of this,” Trent said, holding the cloth against his forehead. The coolness did help a bit. He closed his eyes and sighed.

“Don’t worry about it,” Dale replied and started taking off Trent’s shoes. “There must have been something wrong with the food,” he said as he placed the shoes next to the bed. “We’ve all been there.” He hesitated for a second and then he unzipped Trent’s pants. He’d be more comfortable sleeping in just his boxers; this was no time to be embarrassed.

“Well, let’s just say I had hoped that you taking off my pants for the first time would have happened in different circumstances,” Trent told Dale, focusing on the ceiling. “This isn’t exactly what I would call sexy.”

Dale snorted. “No, but this will pass and you can be sexy for me another time,” he said, tugging down Trent’s pants. “Now get underneath those sheets and I’ll get the doc for you. He’ll patch you up.”

“He’ll make me sexy again?” Trent asked, looking at Dale who was now sitting at the foot end of the bed.

Dale laughed and patted Trent’s hand. “Sure.” He stood up and made his way to the door. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Dale?”

Dale turned around and looked at Trent. “Yeah?”

“Thanks for looking after me.” Trent curled up into a little ball underneath the sheets. He felt miserable, but having Dale with him made things significantly better.

Dale smiled and walked over to the bed again. “You’re welcome.” He bent down and pressed a gentle kiss against Trent’s cheek.

 


End file.
